


I'd Send You a Blizzard

by LourdesDeath



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12979734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LourdesDeath/pseuds/LourdesDeath
Summary: “Why do you like winter so much?” he asked, gritting his teeth to keep them from chattering as they walked to the area where Ma had instructed them to give out fliers.“I like it because it’s nice,” Modesty finally responded. “Ma… my real Ma always said that it was a time for kindness. Everyone is cold and sad and we have to help them be warm and happy.”





	I'd Send You a Blizzard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flightinflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/gifts).



> I'm not ashamed to admit that this fic was inspired by [a Mutts image](https://scontent-lax3-2.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/15400984_10155528697289746_9052471734474303688_n.jpg?oh=522ff149a2f5c7384458875c31c38cbf&oe=5AC4B58C)

Credence had never enjoyed winter. For all it was the season when Christ was born and a time of rebirth for the world, winter spelled a quarter of every year when he was miserable.

Modesty, on the other hand, loved it. She still had some of the clothing that had been salvaged from the fire that killed her birth family, among which was a few pairs of gloves, hats, and a thick coat that dragged on the ground as she walked but kept her warm.

In the two years since she’d become his sister, Modesty waited for the first time it would snow, and she was happy until it turned to sleet and then melted into water again. She sang carols and hymns as she passed out fliers, gathering people to her like moths to a flame. Credence would take all day to get through half a stack of papers, but Modesty would finish in an hour.

“Why do you like winter so much?” he asked, gritting his teeth to keep them from chattering as they walked to the area where Ma had instructed them to give out fliers.

It hadn’t snowed yet, and Modesty stared at the grey sky like she was willing the weather to do her bidding. She squinted a little, and Credence jumped as a flurry passed in front of his nose, landing on the top flier in his stack to melt an instant later.

He blotted out the damp spot and stared at his sister. Her eyes were still narrowed, and the clouds seemed to darken overhead. Before long, a blanket of white was drifting onto the city.

Credence feared for his sister’s soul, but could never bring himself to tell their Ma. Ma would punish Modesty, and it would be Credence’s fault.

“I like it because it’s nice,” she finally responded. “Ma… my real Ma always said that it was a time for kindness. Everyone is cold and sad and we have to help them be warm and happy.”

Credence nodded. He could understand that, at least.

“Josephine… she was my oldest sister… she said that snowflakes were kisses from angels,” Modesty looked upwards. “So when it snows, it’s my family sending me kisses from heaven.”

A snowflake landed on Modesty’s forehead, then melted against her pale skin and dripped down like a teardrop.

“I like winter because it’s like being with my family—my other family.”

Credence envied her, sinful as it was. He didn’t know where he’d come from, who his parents were before Ma took him in. Modesty had happy memories of being loved, and he would never have that.

His eyes fell to the stack of fliers in his pale hands. Credence’s fingernails were almost blue from the cold.

He would receive none of the angelic kisses Modesty had. He was unworthy of that. Credence deserved to be alone and cold, touched by the frigid weather but none of the human kindness that Modesty believed in.

A gloved hand slipped into his, warming his palm.

Credence looked over and saw Modesty, her nose and cheeks pink from the cold, and her eyes bright.

“You’re my family now, Credence. Ma and Papa would like you. They’ll send you kisses.”

His eyes widened.

Modesty smiled as the wind blew a snowflake onto his cheek. His skin felt warm from the contact, even as it melted and left a trail of cold on his face.

“Come on,” Modesty said. “The sooner we get our fliers handed out, the sooner we can go home!”

“You’re always faster than me,” he replied.

Grinning, Modesty pulled him down the sidewalk. “I’ll help you. We can sing together!”

\--

Credence stood in the snow and watched the distant figure bounding around, looking cold.

Credence didn’t envy the other man. In his thick coat, heavy gloves, and boots that went halfway up his shins, his nose was hidden under a scarf, Credence was perfectly comfortable despite the weather.

His clothes should have been soaked through from the blizzard, but they had been enchanted to stay dry. He suspected they were also enchanted to be warm, but he wasn’t about to ask.

It was embarrassing, honestly, that he needed so much to stay warm now. He’d survived years of standing in the cold when he’d had to give out fliers.

Newt wouldn’t stand for that. Credence was given a brand new wardrobe of clothes appropriate for every climate he had visited with the magizoologist, and he had no doubt that he’d get more clothing in the future.

He wasn’t sure what the dark little shapes in the snow were, or why Newt needed to catch them with his hands rather than magic, but he’d been instructed to watch the case, so he did as he was told.

Credence looked up at the dark, grey sky and watched as specks of snow drifted downwards to earth. Newt’s voice was quiet as he tried to talk the creatures in the snow into coming with him (which didn’t seem like a successful tactic from where Credence was standing), and the world was silent around them.

A snowflake landed on his cheek, and he heard Modesty’s voice as if she was standing beside him.

_“Josephine said snowflakes were kisses from angels.”_

His gaze followed the flurries downwards to where Newt was still leaping around in the snow. His hair was dark with snow that had melted on it, and Credence shook his head as the man finally seemed to achieve whatever goal he’d had in mind, and scampered back in Credence’s direction.

Credence had opened the case by the time Newt was within reach, panting a bit as he held several wiggling balls of fluff in his arms.

“Alright?” Newt asked, and Credence nodded. They both climbed into the case, Credence closing the latch behind them.

Newt released the balls of fluff into an empty enclosure, and Credence watched as each one burrowed into the dirt within seconds.

A few stray snowflakes hadn’t melted into Newt’s hair yet, but he didn’t seem to notice the water dripping onto his face.

Smiling, Credence reached over and brushed away the remaining traces of white, casting a drying spell and feeling the magic pour out of his fingertips.

Newt looked pleasantly surprised: Credence was always hesitant to use his magic when he didn’t have to.

“Thank you,” Newt said.

Credence’s fingers were still touching Newt’s now-fluffy hair. He could feel the heat of Newt’s skin radiating towards him, could feel the warmth of the spells cast on his clothing protecting him from the blizzard. His whole world had been frozen before, but Newt was a beam of light, melting away the frigid snow.

And, like a flower drawn to the sunshine, he felt himself leaning in, further and further until his lips met Newt’s.

His life had been spent in the cold, an unending winter. But Newt brought with him the blooms of springtime, the rebirth of the world, the return of the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone can ask, Modesty is not with Newt and Credence because she's AT SCHOOL STUDYING AND NOT DEAD OR ABANDONED. xD
> 
> [Find me on tumblr!](lourdesdeath.tumblr.com)


End file.
